dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (CURU)
Batman '''is the first film in the CURU ''(Currently Untitled Random Universe) ''and stars James Marsden as Bruce Wayne/Batman, and Ian Somerhalder as Tim Drake. PLOT Bruce Wayne is at Wayne Manor and is "celebrating" the anniversary of his parents' deaths by sitting on his couch watching TV. He has a flashback to it. He was with his parents at a movie, but got too scared and asked if they could leave. They did, but as they were leaving they caught a man trying to steal somebody's car. Bruce's father tried stopping him, but got shot. The carjacker then shot Bruce's mom, and ran off. Back at the police station, Tim Drake is talking with Harvey Bullock about the "Riddler" case. Apparently, a man has been murdering people in Gotham and has been leaving behind puzzles and riddles for the police that all hint to his next crime. They are trying to crack his next code. "I'd hate to put a dent in this perfect series of crimes, but I think I should pay my friend a visit." Tim realizes he must be going to Harvey Dent's house, so they rush there. However, they are too late. Fortunately, Harvey Dent wasn't home, so the Riddler just sort of trashed the place and left another note. Down in his basement, Bruce is working on something. He tells his butler Alfred that he has decided that the best way to prevent any other kids from going through what he went through is to stop crime all together in a more intimidating way than the police can. He designs a bulletproof bat costume and cuts some bat shapes out of a sheet of metal to make himself a throwable weapon. He calls it the batarang. In another flashback, we see the movie they were watching was about vampires, and a young lady was being chased down a dark hall by a flock of bats, which is what scared Bruce in the first place, thus resulting in his parents' deaths. That night, a wanted arsonist named Garfield Lynns is burning down an old abandoned building with a flamethrower, when Bruce Wayne jumps down in his batsuit. Garfield attacks him with the flamethrower, but Bruce avoids the flames and punches Garfield in the face, knocking the flamethrower from his hands. Bruce pulls out a batarang and holds it to Garfield's throat, telling him to warn the other criminals that the "Dark Knight" is here... The next day, at Sionis Industries, Bruce Wayne is at a party celebrating Wayne Enterprises' new partnership with Sionis. Roman Sionis himself steps up to speak. He says that ever since Bruce and him met that first day after Bruce's parents were so tragically killed, he knew they would always be brothers, since his parents were killed two years prior to that incident. Bruce is feeling overwhelmed, so he goes out on the balcony, where he meets Edward Nigma. He remembers that Roman and Edward were his best friends growing up, but after high school Bruce and Roman started to grow apart from Edward. Edward and Bruce talk and look back on childhood memories, and Edward tells Bruce that he works for Sionis now, and one day hopes to launch his own company, NigmaTech. That night, Garfield Lynns is sitting in his cell when the guard tells him somebody showed up to bail him out. The door opens and off-screen the unknown person says "Let's get going, Firefly..." At the police station, Tim Drake and Harvey Bullock are called down because a man in a suit is attacking Sionis Industries. They rush down to the scene of the crime, where Garfield is torching the place, in a fireproof suit with a bug-like helmet, armed with twin flamethrowers. The Batman jumps down, and the police tell him to stay back, but he runs into the building anyways. He gets to the second floor and kicks down a door, where a few people are trapped inside. He hears screaming from Roman's office so he guides the people downstairs and out to the police. He rushes back into the lobby, as the ceiling caves in. He evades the rubble, and shoots his grappling hook at the doorknob of Roman's office. He pulls himself up and opens the door. He finds Roman inside, and grabs him. They jump out the window, landing safely on a trampoline. Everyone stares at Batman for a moment, then Harvey pulls his gun on him and tells him to freeze. Tim calls off Harvey, and lets Batman get away. All over the newspapers, the story from last night is spreading. It's escalating quickly, going from Batman being just a firefighter in just some crazy new fireproof suit to him being a half-man half-bat mad scientist. While the police are staying in denial about him, everyone is still talking about it. At the "Riddler Killer's" lair, Firefly is telling his boss about Batman. Off screen, the Riddler says "Well if this guy's into theatrics, I guess it's time to put on a show." The Riddler begins designing his suit and some gadgets, and makes a green tuxedo with a purple question mark pattern, a purple tie, and a green top hat, as well as purple gloves and a purple mask over his eyes to conceal his identity. He also fashions a cane in the shape of a question mark with a hidden blade on the end. He smiles evilly, and says "Wait'll they get a load of me." ''TO BE CONTINUED WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE SOMETIME SOON....' CAST *James Marsden - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ian Somerhalder - Tim Drake *Edward Norton - Edward Nigma *Michael C. Hall - Roman Sionis *Ben Foster - Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Jack Black - Harvey Bullock *Jon Hamm - Thomas Wayne (flashback only) *Cameron Diaz - Martha Wayne (flashback only) Category:Movies Category:CURU Category:Batman Movies